The New Warrior
by Aillanna Redleaf
Summary: Ryoko dies, and she's found outside Capsule Corp. as a baby. In other words, she's reincarnated in another dimension. Rated PG for some language and a tiny squeeze of lemony-limeness later on. Chapter 4 is FINALLY up!! WOOHOO!! *has a conniption* (sp?)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hiya, everyone! I just want you to know, I OWN TENCHI AND DBZ!! *Is beaten to a bloody pulp by people in black suits carrying confidential-looking suitcases* Okay, okay...Tenchi is, as far as I know, owned by Pioneer.... And Dragonball Z is property of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.... Ouch....  
  
Ryoko felt herself slipping. It was what she wanted. She hurt so much. It hurt.... It hurt...hurt...hurt...hurt.... I'll just take a little nap....  
  
Then a face flashed through her mind. Tenchi. Another face followed that, Washuu's. The two faces flashed back and forth, smiling and frowning at the same time. Tenchi, Washuu, Tenchi, Washuu, Tenchi, Washuu, Tenchi.  
  
Washuu said to her, "Wake up, my little Ryoko-chan...."  
  
Tenchi said worriedly, "Ryoko? Wake up! Please, Ryoko!"  
  
April roses, tiny sparrows, comets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the mystery that is you  
  
When I see your little face,  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
...  
  
Sleep, my baby, sleep my baby;  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born.  
  
Then Tenchi began to cry. Ryoko suddenly thought about him. Tenchi?! No, I don't want to go to sleep!!!! I can't leave! Please!! Let me wake up!! Let me live! I want to live! Please!! Tenchi!! Tenchi? TENCHI?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Noooo....nononononononononononono....live.... As the ex-pirate was enclosed in darkness, she was scared, happy, angry, but most of, she was alone.  
  
No....I don't like the dark.... Someone help!! Tenchi....Washuu....Sasami....Mihoshi....Ayeka... Tenchi....help me! I don't want to be alone in here; it's dark! Help me..... I can't die....so tired...just let me sleep....NO!! I can't....won't....die............... 


	2. Not Alone

1.1 Chapter 2  
  
2 One and a half Years Later  
  
"Mine!!" Ryoko's voice echoed as she pulled on the stuffed bear that Vegeta had bought for her.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko! I just wanna see it!!" Trunks's voice followed that of his adopted sister.  
  
"NO! MINE!! Mineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemine! #@%$!! Mine, mine, miiiiiiine!!" A vast majority of Ryoko's vocabulary was used in this sentence.  
  
The child had learned most of her vocabulary from her father and brother. This included "mine," "no," "daddy," "Twunksie," (Trunks) "#@%$," and "@#$%&".  
  
"Trunks!!" Vegeta called from the parlor. "Are you picking on your sister again??!!"  
  
Trunks immediately let go of "Mr. Hugs", making Ryoko fall down onto her rear.  
  
This served to make the child begin whining beyond belief. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Daddy!! Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy!!!!! Daaaaaaaaddddyyyyyyyyyy!!!"  
  
"Be quiet!" Trunks whispered to his sister agitatedly.  
  
By now, Vegeta's rather peeved silhouette had appeared. "Trunks! Room, now."  
  
Vegeta merely pointed to Trunks's room as he spoke, and lifted the screaming child from the floor. "It's okay, Ryoko-chan…. You're fine. It's okay!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Washuu was getting bored. She had been thinking ever since Ryoko had died. Quite suddenly, on her dimension scanner, a familiar, green dot appeared. Surprised and confused, Washuu magnified the screen multiple times, then selected the dot. A name, description, and picture appeared on the screen. The name was "Ryoko Briefs" and she appeared to be just an infant, about one or two. The description was short: "An orphan found by Buruma and Vegeta Briefs, she has lived with them all her life." Washuu, however, knew that this was Ryoko Hakubi, not Ryoko Briefs.  
  
She immediately stood and waltzed into Tenchi's room and tapped his shoulder. Oh, Tenchiiiii…!"  
  
This received no reply.  
  
After a few more attempts, Washuu said quickly, almost so fast Tenchi could barely be sure he'd understood her, "Ryoko's alive, Tenchi."  
  
"What?!" Tenchi spun in his seat, disbelieving.  
  
"You heard me. She's alive. Do you want to find her?"  
  
"Of course!! Where is she? Well? Spit it out!!" Tenchi stood, knocking over his chair.  
  
"Calm down, Tenchi." Washuu said matter-of-factly. "She's in another dimension, and she's only three or four."  
  
"What?! How?!"  
  
"I dunno either. Just come with me." Washuu walked out, and downstairs to her lab.  
  
Upon looking at her monitor, Washuu's jaw dropped, and she said, "Okay…. So she's six. Let's hurry to her, or she'll be dead of old age by the time we get there. The time-space continuum must be screwed up over there."  
  
Washuu pulled out a tiny remote-like device and pressed the red button in the middle. Two watch-like…things…appeared in her hand. She handed one to Tenchi and the other, she strapped onto her own wrist.  
  
"Just push the space-fluctuation button and choose B-31." Washuu stated bluntly, as though explaining two plus two.  
  
Tenchi, however, did not understand a word of it. "What?"  
  
"Push the little red button, then select the second, third, and first buttons in that order," Washuu said annoyedly.  
  
With a flash of pink light, they both disappeared and were immediately transported to a world similar to their own. They saw a huge, rounded building not more than a mile or two away. On the side of the building, the words "Capsule Corp." were imprinted on the side.  
  
With a glance at her wrist-tracker (the watch-like device), she pointed at the building. "That's where Ryoko is."  
  
"That's where we're going, then." Tenchi had already started walking.  
  
"There's no need for that." Washuu pulled a motorized sled-like machine out of a dimensional pocket. "Hop on."  
  
Tenchi clambered onto the machine, and Washuu followed him, slightly more gracefully. After the push of a button, the two sped off to the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
By the time they had reached the building, Tenchi was immensely avid.  
  
"Come on." Washuu jumped down from the vehicle, and approached the door.  
  
Once Tenchi was standing behind her, and the vehicle was back in its dimensional pocket, she rung the doorbell. A harassed-looking woman with blue hair and eyes answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" She inquired, trying to look polite and cheerful.  
  
"Can we see Ryoko, please?" Washuu asked.  
  
"Oh, certainly. Just a moment, please." She said. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Thank you." Washuu walked in, followed by Tenchi.  
  
"Are you a friend of Ryoko's from school?"  
  
"Oh…um…yes," Washuu said uncertainly.  
  
"Just sit down in here." The woman ushered them into the parlor. She then added, not to them, "VEGETAAAAAA!! GET DOWN HERE!! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!!"  
  
Then, she walked out, and returned with an eight-year-old Ryoko, and a twelve-year-old boy that they didn't recognize. She was soon followed by a ticked-off looking man with bushy, black hair and black eyes.  
  
When they entered, Washuu and Tenchi stood up. "I'm Washuu Hakubi, and this is Tenchi Masaki, a good friend of mine. Hello, Ryoko."  
  
The girl, her spiky hair in twin ponytails, looked at Washuu, confused. "Who are you?"  
  
"Well, if you want the straight truth, I'm your mother," Washuu said candidly. 


	3. Discovery

Chapter 2  
  
One and a half Years Later  
  
"Mine!!" Ryoko's voice echoed as she pulled on the stuffed bear that Vegeta had bought for her.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko! I just wanna see it!!" Trunks's voice followed that of his adopted sister.  
  
"NO! MINE!! Mineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemine! #@%$!! Mine, mine, miiiiiiine!!" A vast majority of Ryoko's vocabulary was used in this sentence.  
  
The child had learned most of her vocabulary from her father and brother. This included "mine," "no," "daddy," "Twunksie," (Trunks) "#@%$," and "@#$%&".  
  
"Trunks!!" Vegeta called from the parlor. "Are you picking on your sister again??!!"  
  
Trunks immediately let go of "Mr. Hugs", making Ryoko fall down onto her rear.  
  
This served to make the child begin whining beyond belief. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Daddy!! Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy!!!!! Daaaaaaaaddddyyyyyyyyyy!!!"  
  
"Be quiet!" Trunks whispered to his sister agitatedly.  
  
By now, Vegeta's rather peeved silhouette had appeared. "Trunks! Room, now."  
  
Vegeta merely pointed to Trunks's room as he spoke, and lifted the screaming child from the floor. "It's okay, Ryoko-chan.... You're fine. It's okay!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Washuu was getting bored. She had been thinking ever since Ryoko had died. Quite suddenly, on her dimension scanner, a familiar, green dot appeared. Surprised and confused, Washuu magnified the screen multiple times, then selected the dot. A name, description, and picture appeared on the screen. The name was "Ryoko Briefs" and she appeared to be just an infant, about two or three. The description was short: "An orphan found by Buruma and Vegeta Briefs, she has lived with them all her life." Washuu, however, knew that this was Ryoko Hakubi, not Ryoko Briefs.  
  
She immediately stood and waltzed into Tenchi's room and tapped his shoulder. Oh, Tenchiiiii...!"  
  
This received no reply.  
  
After a few more attempts, Washuu said quickly, almost so fast Tenchi could barely be sure he'd understood her, "Ryoko's alive, Tenchi."  
  
"What?!" Tenchi spun in his seat, disbelieving.  
  
"You heard me. She's alive. Do you want to find her?"  
  
"Of course!! Where is she? Well? Spit it out!!" Tenchi stood, knocking over his chair.  
  
"Calm down, Tenchi." Washuu said matter-of-factly. "She's in another dimension, and she's only three or four."  
  
"What?! How?!"  
  
"I dunno either. Just come with me." Washuu walked out, and downstairs to her lab.  
  
Upon looking at her monitor, Washuu's jaw dropped, and she said, "Okay.... So she's eight. Let's hurry to her, or she'll be dead of old age by the time we get there. The time-space continuum must be screwed up over there."  
  
Washuu pulled out a tiny remote-like device and pressed the red button in the middle. Two watch-like...things...appeared in her hand. She handed one to Tenchi and the other, she strapped onto her own wrist.  
  
"Just push the space-fluctuation button and choose B-31." Washuu stated bluntly, as though explaining two plus two.  
  
Tenchi, however, did not understand a word of it. "What?"  
  
"Push the little red button, then select the second, third, and first buttons in that order," Washuu said annoyedly.  
  
With a flash of pink light, they both disappeared and were immediately transported to a world similar to their own. They saw a huge, rounded building not more than a mile or two away. On the side of the building, the words "Capsule Corp." were imprinted on the side.  
  
With a glance at her wrist-tracker (the watch-like device), she pointed at the building. "That's where Ryoko is."  
  
"That's where we're going, then." Tenchi had already started walking.  
  
"There's no need for that." Washuu pulled a motorized sled-like machine out of a dimensional pocket. "Hop on."  
  
Tenchi clambered onto the machine, and Washuu followed him, slightly more gracefully. After the push of a button, the two sped off to the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
By the time they had reached the building, Tenchi was immensely avid.  
  
"Come on." Washuu jumped down from the vehicle, and approached the door.  
  
Once Tenchi was standing behind her, and the vehicle was back in its dimensional pocket, she rung the doorbell. A harassed-looking woman with blue hair and eyes answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" She inquired, trying to look polite and cheerful.  
  
"Can we see Ryoko, please?" Washuu asked.  
  
"Oh, certainly. Just a moment, please." She said. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Thank you." Washuu walked in, followed by Tenchi.  
  
"Are you a friend of Ryoko's from school?"  
  
"Oh...um...yes," Washuu said uncertainly.  
  
"Just sit down in here." The woman ushered them into the parlor. She then added, not to them, "VEGETAAAAAA!! GET DOWN HERE!! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!!"  
  
Then, she walked out, and returned with a six-year-old Ryoko, and a ten-year-old boy that they didn't recognize. She was soon followed by a ticked-off looking man with bushy, black hair and black eyes.  
  
When they entered, Washuu and Tenchi stood up. "I'm Washuu Hakubi, and this is Tenchi Masaki, a good friend of mine. Hello, Ryoko."  
  
The girl, her spiky hair in twin ponytails, looked at Washuu, confused. "Who are you?"  
  
"Well, if you want the straight truth, I'm your mother," Washuu said candidly. 


	4. You Will Be Seriously Surprised and Hope...

1 Chapter 3  
  
There was a shocked silence. Everyone stared at everyone else. Finally, Ryoko broke the silence.  
  
"How on Earth is that possible?! I've lived here all my life!"  
  
"You know…I'd like to know that myself, but there are some thing even I can't figure out."  
  
After a moment of silence, Vegeta spoke up. "Well, if you think you're taking my Ryoko-chan with you to wherever you came from, you're wrong!"  
  
"Oh, really? And who're you to stop me?" Washuu quipped.  
  
"What?! I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins, for your information, and a little girl like you is no match for myself!"  
  
"I am no little girl, Vegeta! I have been alive much longer than you ever will live to dream of being!! I chose this form, and you had best hold your tongue."  
  
"How did you know my name?!"  
  
"Well, all Saiya-jin princes have the same name, and it was quite obvious, since your wife referred to you as Vegeta. But, as I was saying, I don't advise that you attempt to stop me from taking my daughter home!"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a quick, sharp rap on the front door. Buruma left to answer it, and Vegeta and Washuu glared at each other, as Ryoko looked on helplessly, and Tenchi fumed, sitting next to Washuu.  
  
Buruma opened the door to see a tall, pale man with yellow-and-red eyes, and silver-white hair. He smiled cordially at her. "May I come in?"  
  
"Um, certainly…. May I ask who you are?" Buruma stepped aside, allowing the man to enter.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you that later. In the meantime, where is Ryoko?" The man began walking towards the parlor.  
  
Buruma tried to stop him, but he continued walking.  
  
Washuu was about to speak again, when a familiar man with yellow eyes entered. She scowled. "Kagato!!"  
  
Ryoko looked at the man, and when she saw him, chills crept down her spine. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Ahhh, Ryoko! I'm hurt that you don't remember me! Come on! Think hard. Don't you remember your father? Kagato??"  
  
Washuu jumped to her feet. "You are NOT Ryoko's father! Ryoko is my daughter, and mine alone!"  
  
"Oh, come now, Washuu. Who did the raising? She is my daughter as much as you are her mother."  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, Buruma, Tenchi, and Ryoko looked back and forth at the two as they argued.  
  
"Kagato, you raised her the last time! She does not remember you because you never knew her! The Ryoko that you kidnapped is dead!"  
  
"What do you mean by that, Washuu?" Before anyone could reply--or move--Kagato had grabbed the eight-year-old Ryoko and her twelve-year-old adopted brother, Trunks, and disappeared with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So? What do you think? Are ya hooked? I hope so! Anyway, to answer your question, V-Chan-Black-Aura-Sama, yes, Buruma assumed that, because Washuu LOOKS like a child, that she is one.  
  
Also, I'm sorry about the lack of updates! I've gotten a busier schedule since I started it! Expect Chapter 4 soon! (I hope!) I will not, however, post Chapter 5 until I have at least 15 DIFFERENT reviews! So remember, folks! Read & Review, as I say in my own disturbed little world! ^_^ Arigato. Sayonara. ^_^ (Translation: Thank you and good-bye.) 


	5. You Will Be Even More Surprised Than You...

1 Chapter 4  
  
Kagato dropped the boy as soon as he had reached his modified ship, Soja2. Ryoko, however, he was more interested in. He held the child up by her wrist, at an arm's length, and examined her. "Hmm…. A bit scrawny, but she'll be as good as the last with a bit of training."  
  
The girl squirmed, but to no avail. "Lemme go!! Lemme go lemme go lemme go!!!!"  
  
Kagato turned to what he thought, rather correctly, was Ryoko's adopted brother. "Have you never considered training this girl in the art of combat?!"  
  
"Let us go, and maybe my dad will let you live, mister," was his only reply.  
  
"You have a lot of confidence in your father, don't you, boy?" Kagato laughed. "Trust me; there are a lot of warriors far more powerful than he."  
  
"My dad is the most powerful warrior in the universe! No one is more powerful than the Prince of All Saiya-jins!"  
  
"Oh, really? And what, may I inquire, is your name?"  
  
"Trunks," the boy responded proudly.  
  
"Well, Trunks, would you care for proof that there ARE powerful warriors in the world?"  
  
"Why bother? I already know my dad's more powerful anyway."  
  
Kagato's patience had grown thin. Without discerning his actions, he began squeezing Ryoko's wrist until she cried out in pain. When she did, Kagato dropped her and turned to Trunks.  
  
"Enough about your father, you sniveling brat!!"  
  
Ryoko had begun to cry silently, and was also whimpering slightly.  
  
Kagato was very close to insanity. I had forgotten how difficult raising children is, dammit! Especially when you're working with two of the brats!  
  
He snapped his fingers, causing a greenish-blue force-field to appear, glimmering around Trunks. "Wait here, boy. Ryoko, you come with me." He grabbed the child's arm roughly, and dragged her off to a training room.  
  
"W-what are you g-gonna d-do to me an' T-trunks??" The tiny girl inquired worriedly.  
  
"You'll find out eventually. Wait here until I come back." With that, he left, to designate a location for Soja2, and communicate with his boss.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks banged on the force-field as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. This man had just come into their lives, and kidnapped Ryoko and himself. Now, he wanted to make Ryoko into some sort of fighter, and Kami knew what was planned for him.  
  
"Let me outta here!! My dad'll make you sorry for this! I mean it!! You'll be sorry!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagato opened the comm. link to Lady Tokimi's base. A young, impudent boy's face appeared on the screen. "C'n I help you?"  
  
"Let me speak to Lady Tokimi."  
  
"How do you know the Goddess (may all power be bestowed upon her)?"  
  
"I work for her! Now let me speak with her, damn you!" Kagato banged his fist on the console.  
  
"Alright, alright. Don't blame me when you're killed." He pressed a button on his desk. "Milady? There's a caller for you on Line Three."  
  
Seconds later, the goddess's face appearred. "What do you want, Kagato?"  
  
Kagato bowed before beginning to speak. "Milady, I have captured Ryoko successfully, as well as another boy who may prove to be a loyal servant of Your Supremacy."  
  
"Well, get them to my base immediately!!"  
  
"Immediately, milady." Kagato bowed and left, to see what his captive was doing and prevent her from doing something stupid. 


End file.
